


I can't wait to be your number one

by Hizzie_Hizzie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hizzie_Hizzie/pseuds/Hizzie_Hizzie
Summary: Hope is infected with a mind-controlling parasite while everyone is getting ready for the talent show.





	I can't wait to be your number one

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story let's just pretend that the road trip happened before the talent show.

Lizzie and Hope had been getting closer ever since Josie admitted the truth and told them about what she did back when they were younger. Both girls were really hurt by this, Lizzie probably more, after all, her sister lied to her and made her believe that everyone was making fun of her mental illness which made her insecure and angry at everyone at school. This could explain why Lizzie was who she was today. Indeed, she was snarky because it was easier to make fun of people rather than to be the one being mocked. She was cold to others because that way no one could hurt her. She was always looking for people’s approbation because, maybe then, she would finally accept herself.

 

That night, Hope felt betrayed by her friend but mostly she realized that Josie was the one who set her world on fire, literally. She remembered how many nights she cried herself to sleep, mourning her parent’s belonging being destroyed. However, Hope had always been very understandable and rational, she couldn’t blame Josie for freaking out and doing something stupid when she was only thirteen. Plus, she only meant to burn the letter. 

 

On the contrary, Lizzie had been pissed at her sister and just recently forgave her. They were still working on having a better and healthier relationship. They were also trying to fix their co-dependency issues. Which is why Hope was sitting on Lizzie’s bed helping the blonde choose an outfit for the day while Josie had left earlier to practice her song with Penelope for the talent show. It took Lizzie a while to accept that her sister was back with her but she knew how happy Josie was when she was with the she-devil so she tried her best not to roll her eye whenever her twin gushed over satan’s pretty green eyes or just Satan in general.

 

‘ This one or this one? ’ asked Lizzie showing Hope a white shirt and a back one.

 

‘ Humm, try this one ’ said Hope pointing at the white one. Lizzie turned around, took off her shirt and put on the white shirt. She turned around and Hope nodded before standing up and walking towards Lizzie.

 

‘ Yep, keep this one, it looks good with these jeans ’ said Hope looking up at Lizzie. ‘ You should put on your black leather jacket, you always look amazing wearing it ’ added Hope before she looked down at her phone, noticing a text from Alaric. ‘ Well, It's 7 am and I already have to fight a monster, plus I have a math test in an hour, what an amazing day ' ironically said Hope. ' I have to go but I’ll see you later ’ leaving the room as Lizzie started to look for her leather jacket.

 

‘ An unicorn? Is this really your emergency? ’ asked Hope.

 

‘ Yes, Hope. Now, please, would you help us kill it? ’ asked Alaric slightly annoyed that Hope didn’t take this monster seriously.

 

‘ I’ll help you catch it but we are not killing a unicorn, come on how could it hurt us? ’ replied Hope. Alaric complained but Hope was stubborn so he ended up listening to the tribid and only let the unicorn in its trap. 

 

‘ Wow, Lizzie, you’re gorgeous. Did I ever tell you that I love the way your dress ’ said Hope sitting down in front of Lizzie who was sitting alone eating her breakfast. 

 

‘ Thank you, Hope. You know, I am always dressed to impress ’ replied Lizzie, a smile on her face from Hope’s compliment.

 

‘ Well, consider me impress ’ said Hope. ‘ This food tastes amazingly good ’ added Hope after eating a bite of her waffle. 

 

‘ It tastes the same as every day, Hope ’ stated Lizzie in a matter of fact voice.

 

‘ Good for us, because this is really good ’ happily replied Hope. The blonde narrowed her eyes at her friend’s behaviors, Hope wasn’t usually this cheerful, especially not before having math.

 

‘ What’s up with you, you seem uncharacteristically joyful today ’ asked Lizzie. Hope just shrugged her shoulders.

 

‘ I just woke up on the right side of the bed, I guess ’ answered Hope.

 

‘ For the first time ever ’ joked Lizzie and Hope chuckled.

 

‘ You’re so funny, I love that about you ‘ cutely said Hope and before Lizzie could have answered, she spoke up again ‘ I also saw a unicorn after leaving your room ’.

 

‘ You saw a unicorn, oh my god, don’t tell me you smoke Penelope’s weed again ’ said the blonde, shaking her head while remembering the last time Hope was chasing a ‘ unicorn ’ with Penelope and Landon in the wood at 3 am.

 

‘ No, I did not Liz but maybe I should. Do you want to ditch school and get high? ’ asked Hope ecstatically. 

 

‘ For the love of Frodo, you better not do that ’ said Lizzie, sounding like her father anytime Hope wanted to break the rules. Hope pouted and was about to argue with the witch before the bell rang.

 

‘ Well, I guess I got to get to class ’ said Hope standing up ‘ Have a good day, Liz ’ added Hope while hugging the blonde before exited the dining hall. Lizzie remained sat for a minute thinking about Hope’s unusual behavior Mg got her attention talking about what the vampires planned to do for the talent show. This year, Lizzie has decided not to participate and just later her sister shine with the rest of the witches. Nevertheless, she couldn’t wait to see her twin and friends on stage tonight.

 

Here was Lizzie, watching Rafael flirting with Hope who just kept smiling at the wolf and seemed completely obvious of Rafael’s heart eyes. Lizzie rolled her eyes, he wasn’t even that cute nor funny so why was Hope smiling that much? Lizzie internally screamed, crushing on Hope was hard, especially when half of the school was chasing after her. 

 

It took Lizzie a while to realize that she had a crush on Hope and by a while I mean years. In fact, Lizzie thought that maybe she had always been attracted to Hope, but hating her and insulting her after she refused to be her friend and then started rumors about her mental illness was easier than to deal with her feelings. Particularly because it took her a while to accept her sexuality, even if she knew that her family was fine with it. She struggled a lot with compulsory heterosexuality but now she had truly embraced herself and came out as a lesbian.

 

Lizzie looked at Hope who was still laughing with Rafael, she once again rolled her eyes and decided to interrupt them. Therefore, she walked closer to them and when she passed by Rafael, she slightly pushed him which made him drop his belongings. She pretended to be sorry and bent down to help Rafael get his things back. Hope turned around and smiled at Lizzie.

 

‘ Hey ’ said Hope.

 

‘ Hey ‘ answered Lizzie.

 

‘ Do you want to help me cook a cake for the witched before they perform? ’ happily asked Hope.

 

‘ Sure, why don’t you go make sure that we have all the ingredients, I have to put my stuff in my room before I join you ’ replied Lizzie smiling innocently at the tribid who nodded and left. She looked at Rafael who was awkwardly standing there doing nothing.

 

‘ Is this your pen ’ asked Lizzie, showing the pen she grabbed earlier.

 

‘ Yeah thank you for- ’ answered Rafael before Lizzie threw the pen away.

 

‘ Now go fetch and don’t come back ’ said Lizzie, flipping her hair and walking away. She winced when she felt her spelled bracelet zapping her because of her insult. It was worth it, thought Lizzie.

 

Hope and Lizzie had burned their first cake and now the second one was baking in the oven. They were cleaning the kitchen after having a food fight. Lizzie was mimicking her father whenever he was mad at Hope. Hope was laughing out loud at Lizzie’s antics until suddenly stopped and started at Lizzie.

 

‘ I am really happy to have you as my friend. I really am. I still can’t believe we lost so many years bickering and fighting ’ declared the tribid, smiling fondly at the blonde and getting closer to her. ‘ I can’t believe I went from practically having no one at the school to having a true friend I know I can count on ‘ softly said Lizzie before embracing her. Lizzie was surprised by Hope’s declaration, nevertheless, she immediately hugged her back. 

 

Her friend, that’s how Hope saw her as and always will, she signed and hugged the girl tighter. She had always enjoyed being in Hope’s arms, she felt safe but right now, this moment was bittersweet. She hid her disappointment and acknowledged the fact that being friends with Hope was better than not knowing her at all.

 

‘ I am so lucky to have you ’ added Hope, snuggling into Lizzie. 

 

‘ You know, before I thought you starter those rumors, I had always wanted to be your friend so believe me when I say that I am the lucky one’ replied Lizzie. Hope pulled away from the hug and stared into Lizzie’s blue eyes, a huge grin was present on her face due to the blonde’s declaration.   
They stared at each other for what felt like hours for Lizzie and when the blonde felt her heartbeat increasing too rapidly, she looked away. Hope, however, kept admiring her friend’s beautiful facial features until she noticed that she had some flour on her cheek. She chuckled and Lizzie looked at her curiously. 

 

‘ You have flour on your face ’ said Hope.

 

‘ Where? ’ asked Lizzie. Hope didn’t answer and just wiped the flour away from Lizzie’s cheek. She let her hand rest there and Lizzie unconsciously leaned on the tribid’s hand. Once again, the. blonde’s eyes met the tribid’s ones and the world stopped spinning, allowing them to simply dive into both of their ocean’s eyes.

 

Lizzie wasn’t sure how it happened but she was certain of the butterflies in her stomach and her heart beating faster and faster as Hope kept on kissing her, slowly and passionately, driving her crazy by each passing seconds. Lizzie had never felt this happy, this complete as she was now, kissing the tribid, the most powerful being and the girl of her dream. She felt Hope’s hand messing with her hair and moaned tightening her grasp on Hope’s waist. 

 

Hope slightly pulled away from Lizzie’s lips.

 

‘ You know what could make this day better? ’ asked Hope.

 

‘ I don’t think my day could get any better after this but do tell ’ answered Lizzie, her angelic smile brightening the whole room.

 

‘ What if we went and got rid of that urn ’ said Hope and Lizzie pulled away frowning.

 

‘ Absolutely no ’ replied Lizzie, wondering what has gotten into Hope to have such a bad idea.

 

‘It’ll be fun, it’ll be like a road trip, we’ll just grab the damn thing and take it wherever it leads us ’ said Hope.

 

‘ From what the necromancer told you, Malivore is where that leads us, we have no idea where that is ’ explained Lizzie before running towards the oven when she smelled something burning. 

 

‘ The cake ’ exclaimed Lizzie. 

 

‘ Can you get the vent? ’ asked Lizzie, coughing because of the steam. Hope listened however she got electrocuted and something jumped out of her ear and landed on the table.

 

‘ Oh my god, Lizzie, what is that? ’ asked Hope and before Lizzie can answer Landon enters the kitchen running and staying the slug.

 

‘ Have you ever see the Wrath of Khan? ’ asked Landon, turning towards the girls.

 

‘ What is that? ’ asked again Hope.

 

‘ This is a slug, created by the unicorns, roughly speaking, once you get infected by it, you do what you usually wouldn’t do ’ explained Landon.

 

Hearing this, Lizzie couldn’t help but feel disappointed. A kiss that meant so much to her only happened because of a freaking unicorn. 

 

‘ I got to go find Josie and Penelope ’ said Lizzie before she turned around and left the kitchen, tears running down her face. Hope didn’t like her and never will. She hated herself for being so stupid. 

 

Meanwhile, Hope listened attentively as Landon explained how the whole school was infected. They quickly went looking for Dorian, Alaric, and Emma and came up with a plan. Landon was going to help the adults fit the kids while Hope had to go help Lizzie find the girls.

 

‘ Not so fast, Thelma and Louise ’ said Hope when she noticed the girls. They turned around and when Hope noticed that Penelope was about to attack her she threw her away with some magic. 

 

‘ You shouldn’t have done that ’ said Josie, getting immediately angry and creating a fireball, ready to attack the tribid.

 

‘ Jo, don’t. This isn’t even you ’ exclaimed Lizzie, grabbing Josie’s hand.

 

‘ You don’t even know the real me ’ replied Josie.

 

‘ Well, answer one question while you’re saying how you really feel. Am I a good sister? ’ asked Lizzie, already knowing the answer to this question.

 

‘ You’re kidding me ’ replied Josie pushing Lizzie away. ‘ You’re a terrible sister ’ added Josie and immediately felt pain as Lizzie’s bracelet zapped her. Josie didn’t realize she had it. The slug jumped out of her ear and Hope killed it.

 

‘ Lizzie, I am so sorry ’ said Josie and Lizzie hugged her twin. The blonde made eye contact with Hope before looking away and helping Penelope.

 

Lizzie was laying in bed, in her pajamas listening to sad songs when she heard someone knocking at her door. She stood up, assuming that her sister forgot something and came back to get it before going back to Penelope’s room. Yet, when she opened the door, she didn’t see her twin but Hope.

 

‘ Can I come in? ’ asked Hope and Lizzie nodded. She sat on her bed and Hope sat next to her. They remained silent for a while before hope spoke up. 

 

‘ So, should we talk about what happened earlier? ‘ asked Hope.

 

‘ What? The slugs? ’ asked Lizzie.

 

‘ You know what I am talking about, Lizzie ’ replied the tribid looking at the blonde.

 

‘ It doesn’t change anything, don’t worry. It doesn’t matter anyway. It wasn’t you, you were infected and as Landon said the slug make you do what you usually wouldn’t ’ said Lizzie breaking their eye contact and looking in front of her. She sighed, saying it aloud hurt even more.

 

‘ I mean sure I was infected but it didn’t make me do what I already didn’t want to do ’ replied Hope and Lizzie looked at her confused.

 

‘ What do you mean? ’ asked Lizzie.

 

‘ What I mean, is that the slug only lowered my inhibitions which made do what I wanted to do ’ answered Hope. Lizzie was surprised, she understood what Hope was implying but she didn’t want to get her hopes up for nothing.

 

‘ So does this means that you wanted to kiss me ’ shyly asked Lizzie, a blush spreading on her cheeks.

 

‘ Yes, Lizzie, I wanted to kiss. God, I think I kind of always wanted to but I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and I thought that you were still into Raf so I just tried to be a good friend ’ vented Hope, blushing too, she wasn’t the type to just express her feelings but she knew that the blonde needed to hear it, to believe it.

 

‘ Oh ’ replied Lizzie still processing what Hope just said. 

 

‘ Does that mean that maybe, if you want to, we could, you know kiss again. I mean of course if you don’t want to it’s completely fine with me and - ’ declared Lizzie before being interrupted by Hope soft lips meeting hers and of course, she immediately kissed her back. Who wouldn’t? 

 

Once, they were breathless and in dire need of oxygen, Hope pulled away, both girls were smiling.

 

‘ Well, that was unexpected ’ said Lizzie chuckling.

 

‘ Was it really? Don’t think I never noticed the way you checked me out ’ replied Hope, raising her brown and smirking at the blonde who slightly blushed.

 

‘ Shut up ’ answered Lizzie before shushing the tribid with her lips. Lizzie pulled away and Hope held her hand. By doing so, she remembered what happened earlier with Josie.

 

‘ By the way, what was that bracelet that you gave Josie earlier? ’ asked Hope.

 

‘ Oh, well I spelled the bracelet to zap me whenever I say anything mean in an increasing voltage. I wanted to try to be nicer. ’ honestly answered Lizzie. Hope frowned and got closer to Lizzie. 

 

‘ You shouldn’t have to zap yourself, Lizzie, you’re nice. You’re not the problem, people are ’ replied Hope.

 

‘ It doesn’t matter anyway because I have decided to permanently unleash my inner bitch ’ said Lizzie smirking. 

 

‘ Well, I think that you should definitely do that ’ said Hope pulling Lizzie closer to her and brushing her lips with the blonde’s ones ‘ it’s hot ’ she whispered before kissing the blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped yall enjoyed this! Let me know what you think in the comments or on Twitter @hizzieendgame


End file.
